Kenjirou Minami/Plot
Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Kenjirou is shown in a flashback when Yuuri recalls a past competition in which he had lost to the younger skater . Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Kenjirou is first seen waiting to pick a number for his turn to perform along with three other skaters. He openly eyes Yuuri and said that he is happy to be able to watch Yuuri perform first. He draws the last performance spot among the skaters. Kenjirou continues fawning over Yuuri while doing warm-ups, to the point that his coach notices and asks him to focus. He becomes even more enthralled by Victor's action of putting lip balm on Yuuri's lips before the latter's short program. Kenjirou's short program uses Lohengrin as the background music, but the performance itself has little screen time. The only notable jump in the program is his triple axel. After the performance, Kenjirou becomes upset when discovering that Yuuri did not watch it, as he had planned the program based on Yuuri's Lohengrin and reveals himself wearing a similar costume. Yuuri is horrified at this, stating that the program was from his dark past, which Kenjirou disagrees with wholeheartedly. He then challenges Yuuri as someone he looks up to and beat at the previous season, despite himself getting last place in the short program with a score of 62.83. The day of their free program performance, Kenjirou smiles at Yuuri brightly, but the latter quickly averts his gaze, upsetting Kenjirou. However, before the start of his performance, Yuuri, at the last minute, cheers for him and Kenjirou immediately brightens up. He performs first among the skaters for his free program, skating with Minami's Boogie as his background music. He receives a score of 152.14 for his free skate and a total score of 214.97, a personal best. As Minami steps of the rink, Yuuri gives the younger skater a hard slap on the back as a sign of encouragement, which confuses Minami. After the entire program, Kenjirou rushes over to Yuuri to gush over how well the latter's performance was. He also unabashedly begs Yuuri for an autograph. He is later seen at the podium along with Yuuri and Hikaru Fujiwara, having placed second. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Kenjirou is briefly seen towards the end of the episode at Yu-topia Katsuki, having formed a cheer squad with the Nishigori triplets to cheer for Yuuri during the Grand Prix Finals. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Kenjirou cheers Yuuri on during his short program in Hasetsu during the Grand Prix Final with the Katsuki family, Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. Skate 12 - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Kenjirou cheers Yuuri on during his free skate as well. He also watches Yuri's free skate, hesitant at first, but ending up amazed by the younger skater as well. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages